Cinder Elf
by BlackFlame418
Summary: Eric makes his twin brother, Jeff stay home to do chores, not able to attend his beloved's birthday party. A male twist of Cinderella. And with...Elves? Short, childish, what's not to love?


**A/N: Welp, here's another school assignment. This one was written for a 6th grade English Cinderella story. It's a little childish for me, but one, I was like 12 and two, I was obsessed with the Lord of the Rings. Flames are welcome, but most likely will be ignored. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Cinder Elf**

**by**

**Blackflame418**

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived two elf brothers. Eric and Jeff were twins, but since Eric was born first he thought he could control his brother. He made Jeff do all the horrible cleaning around their marvelous palace.

The palace was given to the boys when their parents knew they could live on their own. The palace was bigger than a normal house that you or I might live in. It was difficult for Jeff to finish his chores during the day. Eric did not care though.

"You silly brother of mine, sleeping on the job! You know better!" cried Eric, finding Jeff sleeping on a stone bench outside the palace among the wide variety of flowers.

Waking from his slumber Jeff said, "if only you were in my shoes you would than know how tired I am."

"But that will never happen, will it?" said Eric. He walked away chuckling at poor Jeff. When Eric was out of sight, Jeff got up to finish his chores. In the process he saw someone coming up the path to the front door. It was the mighty King, friend of both Jeff and Eric.

The King was very fond of Jeff because of his bright personality. Jeff was kind to even the cruelest of people, like his brother.

"Hello Jeff!" said the King.

"What brings you to our house, my lord?"

"I am celebrating Marion's eighteenth birthday with a part and I was wondering if you would come?" he said.

"_We_ would be honored to come," said Jeff.

"It will be held tomorrow when the sun is fading and the sky turns pink and red," said the King.

"I'll be there!" exclaimed Eric from behind Jeff's back. The King gave Eric a curious look.

Astonished at his brother's words, Jeff turned around ready to speak, but Eric interrupted him.

"I mean, we'll be there," said Eric who didn't even say "good bye" to the King.

"Well, good bye lad. I will see you at my daughter's birthday party," said the King after he came back from his curiosity. He then turned back up the cobble-stone path and down the road to where his horse must have been waiting.

Jeff waved to the King as he vanished out of sight. He walked back into his remarkably clean palace to find Eric making a mess in the kitchen.

"What are you doing!" yelled Jeff as he saw the untidy mess.

"I came in here to read a book and you left all of the pots and pans on the counter," Eric complained.

"But I just put those back not more than an hour ago, I remember."

"You were probably dreaming when you fell asleep and thought you did it," Eric fought back.

"Fine, I will put them back," sighed Jeff, "And reading is what the library is for," he said under his breath.

As Eric strolled away he said to himself, "What a foolish brother. He will not be going to that party and Marion will be mine, if my plan works. He might have thought no one heard him, but he was wrong because in the year, hidden in the flowers, was a fairy that had her eye on Jeff and Eric.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Jeff woke up as gleeful as a dog greeting its master. He was so excited to see his beautiful friend.

"What are you so happy about?" questioned Eric.

"Today is our friend Marion's birthday, is it not?" asked Jeff.

"Yes."

"And are we not going?"

"Maybe," said Eric.

"What do you mean 'Maybe'?" asked Jeff.

"I am going for sure, but you might not," started Eric, "You have twice the work today, plus gardening which will take you all day to finish."

"Can't I skip it for once?"

"No! Look at the dishes, the fireplace, and at all those weeds to pick. You will not be able to go. I will be leaving when the sun begins to sink. If you do finish before I go, you may come, too. But only if you finish," Eric said.

"All right," said a very determined elf.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sadly, he did not finish before his brother left. As sad as he was, he went to the garden and sat on the grass, chin in his palms.

He was day dreaming of Marion when something buzzed in his ear, than the other ear. Finally it landed on his nose. Before he could swat at it, the thing spoke. "Your brother is mean to leave you here when you both could be having the time of your lives," said a fairy.

"But how, little one? When my brother and I are in the same room, he makes fun of me," said Jeff.

"There is a surprise for both of you. Go now with haste!" said the fairy.

"The Kingdom is very far away, I'll never make it in time and I have nothing to wear, nor do I have a gift," said the now worried Jeff.

"Do not be troubled my elf friend, take these," she pulled off her wings and put them in his large hand. "One will bring a horse, able to run faster than lightning. The other will bring clothes. If these things bring you good fortune a gift you will receive."

"Thank you kind fairy. I am ever grateful," said Jeff.

"To make them work hold them to your heart and think of what you need. Also, if you are truly grateful, be back by dawn."

Jeff nodded as he used the first wing for clothes. His dirty rags turned into a green velvet shirt with gray pants, a belt and a matching silver headband.

"Remember, be back by dawn," she said again as his steed appeared, white with a gray mane and tail.

He waved to the fairy and rode off into the fields and green pastures now with silver droplets of dew. The fairy was right, the horse was very fast.

They came upon a hill where a man was standing. He was the first of many guards. As Jeff came closer to him he called, "Is the party still going on young man?"

"Yes, it is. It started about an hour ago," the guard said.

"Thank you," said Jeff as he pushed the horse past the rest of the guards. He left his horse with the other guests' horses and ran to find his beloved Marion, but he found the King first.

"Hello Jeff! I was afraid you would not show."

"I am ere now," laughed Jeff, "Where is Marion?"

"I will show you. Your brother has been up to mischief," said the King. He showed Jeff to the dinning hall where all the guests were. Marion was sitting next to Eric. They were talking to each other, laughing and being merry.

"Eric!" yelled Jeff, "What are you doing?" he questioned. Eric looked flabbergasted with his mouth wide open.

"What do you mean 'Eric'? I thought you were Jeff!" screamed Marion, "Hey, Jenny your elf was pretending to be mind."

"Oh really," the young girl next to Marion stood up and giggled.

"Boys this is Jenny, my step sister. She always adored Eric, but you two never met." said Marion.

Eric must have fallen in love because he immediately went to go talk with her. Jeff told Marion all about the fairy and if he didn't keep his promise that he would regret it.

He talked until he knew he had to go. When he left, he gave Marion his headband to keep until tomorrow. She would give it to him in the morning.

Jeff rode back to the palace and stopped in the garden to search for the fairy. She was asleep in a lily and covered up by petals. So he didn't wake her, he left her wings on the flower next to her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The two boys were awakened by a loud bang on the door the next morning. It was Marion returning the headband.

"Hello Marion, my sweet," said Jeff.

"Hello. Here's your headband. Um…"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can we g-get… married?" she questioned.

"Of course!" he shouted. They hugged and behind Marion was her sister and Eric who were also getting married.

That day Jeff thanked the fairy in person. They were best friends for many years after that. Eric changed his ways and was nice to everyone and everything.

Marion, Jeff, Jenny and Eric lived happily ever after with their new loved ones.

**The End**


End file.
